Recently, the creation of transgenic animals has brought significant progress in a wide range of areas including medicine and biology. The creation of animals that are introduced with specific genes or knocked-out specific genes has become an important tool to analyze the functions of these genes. There have been two types of creation methods for transgenic animals: the transgenic method in which a foreign gene is directly introduced to a fertilized egg, and the gene introduction method that is carried out via an embryonic stem cell (hereinafter referred to as an ES cell). Currently, the introduction of a gene to the ES cell has been widely used because the target gene can be introduced or there is a knock-out from a designated genome location using the gene targeting method.
As described above, the creation of transgenic animals using the ES cell by the gene targeting method has been widely carried out. In this method, the inhibition of the
As described above, the creation of transgenic animals using the ES cell by the gene targeting method has been widely carried out. In this method, the inhibition of the differentiation during the engineering of the gene is the significant issue. To culture an ES cell, the preparation of a feeder cell or the use of an LIF as a factor to inhibit the differentiation is required. The LIF is a type of cytokine that belongs to the IL-6 family. It is an essential material to maintain the cell in an undifferentiated state (Smith A., et al., Nature, 336, 688-690 (1988)).
A mouse LIF is an essential factor to create a transgenic mouse through the gene targeting method, and the recombinant LIF derived from the mouse has been commercialized. The culturing of a mouse ES cell has been realized using this factor only, however, the LIF has not been established for other animals and the creation of a transgenic animal using the gene targeting method has been difficult.
The creation of transgenic chickens has been attempted because its egg has a high productivity of proteins. The fertilized egg of the chicken is relatively easy to handle so that the introduction of genes has few problems. However, in order to introduce a knock-out of the gene to or from the designated location, the creation of a transgenic chicken using the gene targeting method is necessary.
Chickens and mice have different development patterns so that the ES cell cannot be used. However, it is possible to separate and culture a cell equivalent to the ES cell from the developing embryo of a chicken. Chickens have blastodermic cells and primordial reproductive cells that are equivalent to a mouse ES cell. Blastodermic cells are developing reproductive cells that are equivalent to the mouse ES cell. The primordial reproductive cell is a cell that is going to be differentiated to be a reproductive cell, and the development of a stock cell that can be externally cultured has advanced. This stock cell is called an embryonic germ cell. The issue is how to perform the culturing while maintaining the undifferentiated state for either cell. In any event, currently no chicken LIF has been found so that a medium that is a combination of another mammal LIF and another cytokine has been used. For example, a study has been carried out to establish a culturing system for chicken ES cells and embryonic reproductive cells using a recombinant LIF derived from a mouse. However, its effect is low and currently no culturing system has been established.
The chicken embryo is easy to obtain and the operation for the embryo is simple so that it has been widely used as a study material in embryology. In addition, the establishment of a production technology for transgenic chickens has been desired because chickens are not only used for their meat but also they have a high productivity of protein in their eggs, and are industrially important. However, a culturing system for the chicken ES cell and embryonic reproductive cell has not been established so that we have not reached the level where an artificial modification of the gene can be easily carried out (at the level of the transgenic mouse). Thus, the gene/protein cloning of chicken LIF, which is an essential factor for the culturing system is being quickened. Nevertheless, chickens are significantly different from other mammals and even the fact as to whether an LIF exists or not has not been determined. As described above, the manufacturing of chicken LIF protein has been desired in order to create transgenic chickens.